Score
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: The Rose-sided reaction, when she comes out to Ron and Hermione that she is dating the infamous Scorpius Malfoy. RosexScore.


**A/N: Written more for RoseWeasleyRoxX 's Ultimate Rosie/Scorp (used both the prompts, so sorry :) **

**and**

**Kiss Me I'm S L Y T H E R I N 's Another Head Canon (though only very slightly, also sorry ;) **

**Review is equal to love as Favorite is equal to like. **

Rose sat with her chin in her hand, pretending for all the world like she was bored. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to let her mind slip into happier thoughts- thoughts of Score and all they've done together. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she can hear Dad yelling and she flinches. "That slimy Malfoy git all over _**my**_ daughter? No, absolutely not, I forbid it."

Quickly she opens her mouth to protest but Mum jumps in. "Ron, you're being completely unreasonable." She says, levelheaded. Rose just nods fervently.

"So you're saying," he tires again, never looking at his daughter, an angry flush coloring his cheeks, "that you want _**Draco**_ Malfoy's son to date our Rosie?" He says this, enunciating every word like he's talking to Hugo, and Rose wonders if Mum appreciates that. Right now though, her heart's racing, leaping in her throat and sweaty palms. Her stomach churns and she can feel the butterflies populating in it. Her body is red from head to toe, and she just stares at a place somewhere far above Ron's head, wondering how Mr and Mrs Malfoy are reacting to the infatuation of their son with a _**Weasley**_. A half-blood, a red head, Ron's daughter no less- only Scorpius isn't all blood-mania, she knows.

"I'm not saying I like it," Hermione huffs, only Rose has stopped listening. All she can see in her mind's eye is Score.

She watches him dance- badly- across her closed eyelids. It reminds her of so many things that she wishes hadn't happened so quickly- wishes she could do over and over again in a heartbeat.

How in first year she watched him from afar, wondering just _**why**_ it was Dad had (jokingly) said they couldn't be married. Of course, that was the last thing on her mind at the time, but he didn't seem as bad as Dad cut him out to be. He had a head of frosty-white hair, like Father Christmas, and a pointed nose, an angular chin. Rose tried to catch sight of his eyes, only he always had them peering into a book, how knowledgeable he must be; so she just watched him read for some time.

Second year had been full of laughter and joy (for such naive young children), and it was celebrated with a sense of losing freedom, because with third year would come Hugo and Lily, so Albus and she tried as best they could to manage any mischief left untouched. If she had only _**managed**_ to look up _**herself**_ once in a while, maybe she would've known his eyes were a silvery-blue.

Third year signaled a drive to impress. So, Rose tried out for Beater; coincidentally Score tried out for Seeker. So even if their roles didn't _**coincide**_, at least their spirits did.

The most impressive Gryffindor-Slytherin match of the season since Uncle Harry had been on account of the two. Though it had been on _**accident**_ that Rose knocked Scorpius clean out of the sky, the golden snitch they found in his clasped fist was nothing short of a miracle. It had been then that (as Rose watched his unconscious form in the Hospital Wing) she fell for him, whether she knew it or not. Fell right out of the air, and the overwhelming want to hold his hand had not just been because she heard the muted whirring of the Snitch- though of course, it's what she later told Al.

Fourth year was a blur of sweetness that could only boil down to memories. One night Scorpius had asked her on a Hogsmeade date, and she was so surprised that she actually punched him. If only she could tell Dad that, then maybe he might have a good laugh. Even Rose didn't know how or why she felt this way for him- all she knew was that she'd never felt it before (or again).

She quit her daydreaming long enough to jump into the conversation at hand. Dad still looked very heated and a vein in his temple pulsed, as his teeth gnashed. Mum was trying to explain that should anyone have a grudge against Malfoy, it should be her, and that she was willing to let her "hate" go for her daughter. It was sensible, but Dad didn't see sense, and just kept saying, "A Malfoy," like it was all the answer anyone could need.

In fifth year Rose had been surprised; not only that she had been made a Prefect, but Score too! They'd excitedly met in the luggage cart to snog, before attending some more brief meetings with Al and Ly. It had certainly been the year that the family had started to warm up to them as a couple. More often than not a whole clan of them- Dom, Lorcan and Ly, Al, Lucy, Lily, Hugo- could be seen spending all free time together. The guys had taken to calling Score "Ferretboy," while Scorpius had convinced Lucy (the only other Slytherin) to call them equally rash names. He didn't seem very Slytherin to Rose.

And now sixth year, which was _**guaranteed**_ to be the best yet, because they didn't need to waste time on niceties, or elbow-room, or getting-used-to's. Now they had each other, they had even the older cousins' support, and they could just let go with the _**last two years**_ of Hogwarts. Somewhere upstairs, below piles of spell books, her Head Girl letter lay forgotten and unannounced to the world- just yet.

"I told you this would happen." Ron yells, pointing at Hermione, as if it were her fault.

"How could you know?" Rose speaks up, "I didn't even, not until it hit me upside the head, and even then I almost didn't heed it. He's the only person who's ever made me so happy before. When we're together, it's like we only exist in on our own cloud of... I dunno, all things good!" Ron looks startled like he forgot she was there, the subject in discussion at the very table. Dad just sighs. She really is her Father's daughter.

"Weasley's and Malfoy's Rosie?"

Rose feels herself scowl and look down at the nickname, and once again misses him smiling. When she looks back up his face is etched in stone, and he speaks directly to her. "He really makes you this happy?" He asks, thinking of him and Hermione, of first kisses and flower-giving and everything that makes love such an experience. "It's not just all jokes and lies?"

"No," she says quietly, knowing it is _**far**_ from that. So far that Dad wouldn't even know the first thing. Then he sighs again.

"I swear to Merlin if that little toerag of a rodent ever..." But his threat is left open-ended, and Rose jumps up involuntarily and kisses him on the cheek. Hermione just wonders what it will be like when they finally _**do**_ marry, though of course, it's the last thing on Rose's mind.


End file.
